Deldri Andras
Princess Deldri Andras (DELL-dree AN-drass) is the daughter of Duke Elocien and Geladra, and sister to Prince Torin. Still a child, she holds no position of power — though recent developments have left her eager to leave the Andras estate and join her brother in the palace. History Deldri was born three years after her brother Prince Torin, whom she affectionately calls Tor. Unlike her brother, she is not Gifted. Torin cared for her, but thought she was a very shy girl. While her family life was once pleasant, the recent rift in her parents' marriage has left her feeling isolated. Activities Reunion She is present when Wirr returns to Ilin Illan from Caladel. He notices how quickly she's grown in the three years they've been apart and remarks upon how little she resembles the shy girl he once knew. She is present for his reunion feast and learns that he is actually Gifted. Later, as the threat of the Blind invasion escalates, she and her mother return to the Andras estates for safety. At the Estate After a stressful few weeks as Northwarden, Wirr decides to return to the family Estate for a retreat. He is surprised to see her, as his mother lied and told him she was away for the duration of his Visit. Wirr shares some of his issues with his sister, who remains sympathetic and shows her love for her brother regardless of their mother's Loyalist sentiments. Deldri further reveals that Geladra was lying about Elocien's belongings going missing, and leads Wirr to a room where he finds his father's personal Oathstone. As Wirr and his mother butt heads over these falsehoods, Deldri pleads to be taken to the palace when he returns. She complains that her relationship with her mother has deteriorated, and complains that Geladra's use of a personal guard makes her feel like a prisoner at home. Wirr agrees, and unknowingly uses the Oathstone to force their mother to relinquish Deldri into his care. At the Palace Deldri manages to integrate into palace life rather quickly, as she feels safer under the watchful eye of her brother, cousin and uncle. This does not last, however, as she is present when Isiliar storms the palace, intending to lure Caeden by destroying the residence of his allies. Deldri is severely injured in the attack, but Wirr is able to find Taeris in time for the older Gifted to heal her. As she recovers, Geladra moves in to the palace as well. Unbeknownst to Deldri, her mother plans to run her as a candidate to replace Wirr as Northwarden. Before this officially comes to pass, her brother is able to convince Administration to accompany him to the Boundary to verify his claims — a journey which only Wirr and Karaliene survive. The Bane Invasion A year later, Deldri continues to live at the palace, cared for by her brother and uncle after the death of her mother. She notices that Erran takes a keen interest in her and assumes he is admiring her romantically — unaware that the Augur's long-term control of her father causes him to still somewhat regard her as his daughter. She is present when the eletai swarm invades Ilin Illan, and receives one of their stingers through her foot. She is able to survive the incident without being killed or assimilated, though only because Taeris gave her a quick amputation below her ankle. Unconscious, he carries her into Tol Athian for her safety. She survives the invasion, and Wirr leaves her in the care of the Tol, regretting her injury but relieved that his sister will live. Though she remains unaware of this, the deaths of Karaliene and Kevran leave her and Wirr as the last remaining members of the Andras family — and she is now second in line for the throne.Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Andarra